I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to memory and memory systems provided in processor-based systems and devices.
II. Background
Processor-based systems that include a central processing unit (CPU) or other processors utilize memory of varying types for system operations. This memory may be used as system memory for data storage and to store program code for storing instructions to be executed.
Memory is either generally categorized as volatile or non-volatile memory. An example of volatile memory is Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). Examples of non-volatile memory include Read Only Memory (ROM), Flash memory, Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), and Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM). Volatile memory may require that power be expended to refresh memory cells and keep a current state (i.e. data) active and retained in the memory cells. Non-volatile memory may be capable of retaining a current state (i.e., data) in memory cells without need for refreshing. Thus, volatile memory may consume more power than non-volatile memory. However, volatile memory may have increased performance characteristics over non-volatile memory, including but not limited to, increased read/write (r/w) speeds and page opening and/or closing speeds.
Thus, volatile memory may be advantageously employed in processor-based systems wherein increased performance is an acceptable tradeoff for higher power consumption for refreshing. On the other hand, non-volatile memory may be advantageously employed in processor-based systems where reduced power conservation is an acceptable tradeoff to performance.